


Loving The Tiger

by AxileVionRaiz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Threesome, Romance, Yuri centered, triangle love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxileVionRaiz/pseuds/AxileVionRaiz
Summary: Yuri is definitely not an innocent teen but when it comes to the matter of the heart, he is more clueless than a babe. Now he has two mature adults vying for his attention and heart. What is a teen to do in this kind of situation? Especially when the other is his skating rival whilst the other is his skating idol? It should be obvious..but love is never so simple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using;
> 
> Yuuri for Yuuri Katsuki  
> and  
> Yuri for Yuri Plisetsky  
> but  
> Yurio for Yuri Plisetsky when someone is talking about him or to him.
> 
> unless it you prefer it if I just use Yurio so that you guys won't get confused?
> 
> Unbeta-ed...not even by me cuz I'm a lazy ass hoe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri was intrigued, who would have thought that Yuri....

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was fascinating. Watching the fifteen year old teen touching himself when he thought he had the luxury of privacy in the small, single tub the inn provided to customers like the young Russian whom refused to bathe in a public bath. Yuuri stood frozen behind the sliding door, that was unlocked. Hearing the moans and whimpers the Russian was trying to tone down felt sinfully arousing. Yuri was bending over the tub now, his cock pointing out of the tub. Yuuri's face turned much more red as he finally noticed that Yuri was masturbating anally, only.

Yuuri felt his heart thumping louder and louder, completely mesmerized not just by the delicious moans flowing out of Yuri's lips or the lewd things the boy was doing to himself to reach his completion. He could only see it from the side but Yuri seemed so aroused and lost just by playing with his own ass, he licked his own lips as his hands moved to the front of his pants and rubbed his hardness in between his legs. Watching Yuri had made him this hard already, he wants to see the teen cum.

Just as he was thinking that, Yuri's moans grew louder and more desperate, the fingers thrust became sloppier as it goes faster. Yuri arched his back and let out a wanton, sweet, arousing, high pitched sound to Yuuri's ear that was turning red. His eyes looking at nothing else as he watched the young Russian slowly came off his high and slumped back down in the tub. He gulped, calming down his racing heart. He would have never thought that Yuri actually masturbates anally, if Yuri swings his way, he would have thought that the blonde would be the dominant.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door several times before pushing it opened and walked in with pretentious calm. He immediately went to set down the towels he had brought with him down at the side, avoiding looking at Yuri or his natural act would probably crack. "I brought you some towels, the inn usually have them placed at the public hot spring but since you refuse to bath there, I thought I should just bring a few up for you." Yuuri said, arranging the towels neatly on the empty shelf. "Oh, by the way, you didn't lock your door. Sorry for intruding." He added belatedly.

Yuri though was a bit mortified when Yuuri suddenly walked in with only a few knocks a second before as warning. He had not yet washed away the white semen on the bath floor and if the pig had come just a little bit earlier, he would have been caught red-handed! If only he knew. "Whatever, just get dinner ready when I'm done. I'm starving." He said tiredly, he was still basking in his post coital bliss despite the short moment of panic he had.

The Japanese left and made sure to close the door properly, biting his inner cheeks as he tries to hold in his blush. Trying to get rid of the scene in his mind he ran to the kitchen and offered help to get the dinner cooking done for their Russian guest. He needs to calm down, he can not just follow what his body wants, if he jerk off now, he really will not be able to get the image off his head for that entire night.

Later on, when Yuri was eating dinner, Yuuri and Victor was sitting by the table to accompany him when Yuuri's older sister barged in. Two things happened, Yuri got a nickname and Yuuri was dragged off to clean the storage room and move Yuri's things in properly. He saw how comfortable Yuri was with Victor and he felt something in his heart. Gritting his teeth, he decided to go to Ice Castle. "Yuuri? Can you clean up alone, I forgot I'm on duty for the hot spring cleanup tonight." He stopped on his tracks and sighed, well he could clean up, move in Yuri's things and go to Ice Castle later.

He walked up to the storage room and began cleaning up, making room for Yuri so that it will be more hospitable since they do not know how long Yuri will be staying there, it would not really be so bad if the tiny Russian suddenly decided to stay. As Yuuri thought of this, he blushed and lost concentration for a moment, wondering why would he thought that. He tripped and Yuri's small box he was carrying fell and spilled its' content. He groaned and rubbed his aching forehead, he had after all fell face first on the tatami mat. It did not hurt much so he quickly turned around to pick up the things he had spilled out.

The nearest item had him froze as he slowly take in what had just fell out of the box. The thing nearest to him was anal beads. Yuuri slowly picked it up and stared at the other sex toys littering the floor, he could see a dildo, a knotting dildo, a few vibrators, handcuff, cock ring and several more. He gulped, the image of Yuri finger fucking himself came to the front of his mind and he felt himself hardening.

"Oi, Japanese Yuuri!" Yuri's voice came from just behind the door a few seconds before it was slide opened. "Are you-" What he wanted to say died in his throat as he took in the scene in front of him. His eyes widened and he without thinking grabbed the thing in Yuuri's hand and covered the adult's mouth. "If you fucking tell anyone about this, I'll kill you." He hissed, threateningly but Yuuri could see a hint of panic and mortification in the younger Russian's green eyes. "Now, get out."

Yuuri did not move, instead he just stared at Yuri with something similar to lust because in that position, Yuri was practically straddling his lap. He was definitely not paying attention to what Yuri was saying despite his brown eyes staring at the lips in front of him with such intensity. He gripped on nothing, his fingers dug into his palms as he tries to hold himself back and pushed Yurio off him none to gently before running out of the room, leaving a very worried small Russian behind. Worried not of the pig's condition of course, but more of if his secrets will be kept safe and his image. This was a side of him that no one knows, especially not his grandfather.

He wanted to chase Yuuri down and get his words to keep it as a promise but there is no time, Victor was coming back to his room soon and since his room was the storage room of Victor's he needs to hide all of the toys.

Meanwhile, Yuuri whom was running away ran into Victor whom was on his way back to his room, literally. "Woah, Yuuri." Victor laughed and was about to question what's wrog when he saw the wide eyes, red cheeks and he trailed his downwards to confirm a slight tent in Yuuri's pants. His mind went into alert and automatically pushed Yuuri against the wall at the side, his eyes glaring into the chocolate brown eyes. "You're aroused, and you're running away from the direction of my room or more precisely Yurio's room since you were cleaning it." He said, his deduction correct from that short analyzing. "What did you do to him?"

Yuuri felt pressure being put on his throat, it was nothing life threatening but enough to get the message across. He shook his head quickly, stuttering out his answer. "N-nothing!!" He never would have thought that Victor had this scary side of him.

Victor continued putting pressure on Yuuri's throat for a few seconds longer before letting the Japanese go. "Good." He took a step back and smiled again. "Sorry about that, it's just that." He locked eyes with Yuuri, being completely serious. "He's mine."

"Are you two..an item?" The question was asked before he could even think about that ownership statement from Victor.

"No, but that is none of your business." Victor said, feeling wary by the question. "He's a fierce little tiger, but I will make him submit to me. I'm honest when I say I want to be your coach but skating and private matters are different things and this is a private matter. Yurio, he will be mine."

Suddenly the worry and the jealousy was lifted away from Yuuri and he smiled back. "Oh, is that so. Well, if you will excuse me. I'm heading to the Ice Castle right now." He bowed and walked away, hiding a smug feeling. Victor does not know Yuri's submissive side. Only he does. Maybe he still has a chance. Smiling widely he was about to start skipping when he paused comically. "A chance?" Did he seriously just thought that?

Yuuri slapped his cheeks, he does not want to think about this now. It will only make him more confused. He should really get going to the Ice Castle.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Yuri On Ice fan IG: @yuri.plisetskyaoi for updates and/or short fanfics in the captions.
> 
> Wanna be my beta? Drop me your email.
> 
> Please review your thoughts. Constructive criticism is most welcomes, flames will be ignored.


End file.
